


Two Parts Make One Whole

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sera trynna kill me with the love triangle in book two, Soulmates, Spoilers for book 2 kids u have been warned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Inspired by Tiffany Robert'sRising From The Depths Chapter 20.After finishing the love triangle route for book 2 and squealing with delight as I finally broke out of my writers block and finished Rising From The Depths, I created this masterpiece. *chef's kiss*
Relationships: Female Detective & Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Random stories of fandoms [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Kudos: 15





	Two Parts Make One Whole

Nika lets out a sigh of annoyance as she yet again, could not find her phone. It's like I'm doing this on purpose. She pauses and frowns, eying where she usually places it in her bedside table, _Am I?_

She was pretty sure she had more than a few missed calls from Tina and Verda, seeing as though she's slept most of the day away after a long night of patrolling. She'd even forgotten to ease Tina's worries by telling her when she headed somewhere, they both reported to each other where they were, but it wasn't unusual for Nika to forget. She just has the memory of Dory sometimes, and it annoyed her most the time.

"Maybe I should just forget about the phone and wait a few days until it turns up," she mutters as she gets up from her position on her knees and stretches, looking around the cozy little apartment.

It had been a while since she's had the entirety of Unit Bravo crammed in her apartment, sometimes she missed having them here with her, it... was nice for a change to actually have friends over. And then a thought dawned on her.

_Wasn't there supposed to be a meeting with them anyways?_

As if to answer her question three hard knocks sound on her door, startling her out of her thoughts, _No surprise on who that is._

Adam's piercing green eyes appears as soon as she opens the door, a frown already marring his face as he scans her, "You didn't answer our calls," he says as a way of greeting.

Nika purses her lips, "I came home after patrolling and have no idea where I put my things," she says almost in a practised way and steps aside to let him in, "I told you I have a really bad memory."

Adam's gaze softens as he looks at her, then returns back to its normal stoicism, "Have you been—"

"Writing down reminders and sticking them somewhere where I'll actually look at them?" She cuts him off and points at the window full of sticky notes overlooking the street, "Yep, and I've been forgetting to look at them each time I look out the window."

She nods, more to herself than him when he casts an annoyed look at the window, "I can barely see the street," He comments as he moves towards the window and examines the multicolored notes.

She stares after him, a slight smile forming in her lips, and walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She feels the muscles in his back tense for a second, before he relaxes and turns in her arms,

"Hi," she whispers and tilts her head up.

Adam has to lean his head down for his lips to connect with hers, his own hands finding their place on her hips and brings her closer. They pull back a fraction of an inch, noses brushing lightly as they stare back at each other. "Nik..." Adam murmurs, his breath lightly fanning her face as he speaks.

"Hm?" She stares at him with a smile, her fingers tracing patterns on his back beneath his peacoat. It was relaxing him even further, causing him to bring her closer to his chest.

Amusement is tinged with his words, "I can hear your phone vibrating in the fridge."

"Seriously?" She groans and pecks him one last time before leaving his warmth and jerks open the fridge door, and it wasn't until then that Adam realised that he could see her bare legs from beneath the oversized t-shirt that made him look elsewhere, but not before trailing his eyes over the curve of them, "The hell was I doing in the fridge that made me miss _thirty_ calls?" She questions to herself.

"Did you happen to eat yesterday?" 

Now that she thought about it, the only thing she had to eat yesterday was a crumbly-as-hell granola bar, "All I had was a granola bar..." She grumbles, "I mean before the mayor called and started babbling on about God-knows-what because I sure as hell can't remember why I was patrolling!" Adam hears her stomach growl Nika plasters herself back next to Adam, "All I wanted was a half-dozen donuts to myself but forgot about them as soon as I ordered them."

Jesus, she needed help. And it was a miracle she was still alive.

Adam's lips tilt up a bit, as he leans down to kiss the crown of her head, unable to resist. Ever since they'd started in this... relationship a year ago Adam grew more attached than he should have been to Nika.

Each time the thought of him stopping his chest tightened and went cold, it took him a while to realize that it was dread, at the thought of leaving her. "Work will do that to one."

"Will it ever stop?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've been alive for almost a millennia," she snickers.

"Well in that case no, it only gets even harder until you get used to it," he answers.

Nika's light brown eyes meet his, a stray curl falling from its loose style on her head and his hand itches to move it out of her face, "You might be this stoic, angry, old vampire but you have so much sass and sarcasm hidden in you."

He glares down at her, "And know this how?"

"I was born a sarcastic child mkay?" Once again she steps of his arms and heads down the small hallway towards her room, "And don't think I can't feel your eyes on my legs. Because I can. Not that I'm complaining." Adam can feel his face heating before scowling and turning towards the window, ignoring the faded reflection on the window of her changing her clothes. She's doing it on purpose.

"So what has my lovely vamp friends and mother been doing these past few weeks?" 

"We've been doing well. Your mother as well," he pauses, "Mason is starting to miss you more than Felix and Nate it would seem." He recalls Mason's admittance of missing their detective, and was surprised that Mason would do such a thing—they all were. But Nika changed them all for the better.

"Uh-huh. And what about you handsome?" Her voice sounds next to him, and forces him to look down at her, the light flecks of green in her eyes drawing him in.

"I've... missed you as well, even more since we last saw each other." And today he was anxious to see her again, and this time he didn't bother to shut down Felix and his inconsistent need to tease him about it.

He hasn't thought much about it, but each time he did, he realized he loved Nika to bits, and would practically do anything to see her, his job and the Agency be damned. And from the look on Nika's face, she felt the same way.

"Awe, I missed you all too. You most of all," she kisses the corner of his mouth and nips playfully at his jaw, "Now if you don't mind, I'm starving and really don't want to start chowing on another granola bar for a long while."

* * *

"Hey Adam?" Nika lightly taps her foot to his leg, and takes another bite of her danish, and looks at him with adoration, "I love you, like, a lot."

Adam smiles and traps her foot with his knees, "As do I."

Her eyes widen, and she wipes at her face, "Smile more often hun, I think I'll survive if you keep smiling."

Adam rolls his eyes and let's her foot go and drags his eyes all along the bakery, the sweet smell of pastries wafting from the kitchen and the faint sound of chatter meeting his ears. It was around one in the afternoon, the others had finished the meeting without them, leaving them with the rest of the day to themselves.

And to say he was happy was an understatement. He was beyond happy and so relaxed that even when it should have weirded him out, it didn't. He supposed he felt like Nate after a while, and made a mental note to thank Nate yet again for being his longtime friend, and sometimes his go-to for advice.

His eyes drag back to Nika, watching her eyes close as she takes another bite of her food. The hole that had been there—the emptyness within his chest—filled as he watched her, and then he realized something as he watched her, an expression of awe taking over. She was the missing piece of his soul that he had yet to find after all these centuries. She was the one that made him not feel alone anymore, like he still has something to live for. And he does.

And he will keep living until until she doesn't, he vows to himself.  
Nika's big brown eyes meet his, pink tinting her ears as she wipes her face with a napkin, "Something wrong?"

"Sorry?"

"You're staring at me like I just did something mighty."

"Maybe you did," he muses and sets a tip on the table leaving her shocked and confused, "Are you finished?" 

She nods, shying away from his gaze—which she normally had questioning why he felt a certain way with her and oh! how the tables have turned—and instead, favoring to stare at the empty plate in front of her. "Good, let's go."

"Go where?" She waves goodbye to a woman behind the counter top and hooks her arm with his.

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves," he says and looks down at her, "Wherever you want."

* * *

Two weeks pass and Nika sees the same awe-struck expression on Adam's face each time their eyes meet. It's like he just looked at her again and thought her a higher being than him. She couldn't lie, but she enjoyed the look on his face, at least he wasn't frowning or scowling his trademark scowl. Well, he did when the rest of Unit Bravo weren't looking.

And sometimes, when she had no choice but to stay with Unit Bravo after a long day of work, she would make her way to Adam's room without so much as a thought and snuggle up next to him if he was willing, which was almost every time she went to him. Or even when she wanted Adam to stay with her after dropping her off at her apartment.

And for a vampire that didn't sleep much, she was shocked when she woke up next to him, his face relaxed as he slept. She didn't want to wake him, but that was kind of unavoidable, so she just favored to run her fingers through his hair gently until he woke up and pulled her close, burying his face in her chest and muttering something she couldn't understand and rolled over on top of her, nipping lightly at her chest, moving up to trail kisses up the exposed base of her neck to her chin to capture her lips with his, hooking her legs up and around his waist as she arched up into his touch and moaned.

That spurred Adam onward, his hands slipping beneath her shirt to trace a line under her bra, his eyes asking a silent question.

"Yes," she breathes and drags him up for another searing kiss before breaking away and lifing her arms up to take the shirt off her body. Adam takes her hands away from the clasp of her bra and laces his fingers with hers, touching his forehead with hers and closed his eyes, the nearness and the scent of Nika invading his senses and seeping into his bones.

He reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and tosses the garment somewhere behind him. He lightly traces his lips up and down the valley between her breasts, causing her to arch up into him and use her legs to pull him _closer_.

She moans his name and runs one hand through his hair as he rises above her, hands trailing up and down her sides leaving sparks and desire behind every touch as they move down her neck to her breasts, caressing both until she's arching off the bed and lightly moving her hips against his panting softly.

His hands trail down over the soft skin of her stomach to the waistband of her shorts, but he stops and waits for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she does, she lets out a frustrated noise and tried to pull him back in—

"Are you sure you want this?" And as he speaks, he barely even recognizes his own voice.

Nika sits up, not breaking eye contact as she places both hands on the sides of his face, "I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're trying to ask," her thumb trails over his cheekbone as he leans his face into her touch, "I won't wake and regret a single action that we make beyond this."

Adam's eyes search hers for any sign of something, but only found truth, and he smiled a full-toothed smile before he brought her against his bare chest and crashed his lips to hers, pouring everything he felt into it.

Happiness, a burning desire, contentment... _love_.

Nika shifts to get the rest of her clothing off without breaking away from him and fumbles with the tie of his sweatpants. He chuckles a bit at her attempt and pulls away with a nip slipping off the pants, keeping eye contact with her as he does with a slight smirk. She wouldn'tve guessed he was going commando, not at all. It didn't do anything to deter her as he sprang free, flopped down next to her and pulled her on top of him, trapping himself in between them.

Nika leans down and lightly sucks a mark into the pale skin of his neck, and she had no doubt that it was likely to be gone within the hour as she rocked back on him and lifted herself to position him at her slit, bumping the head of him against her clit. His hands find themselves in her back, her waist, everywhere as he lowers her, staring up at his mate—the one he would love forever—until he's at the hilt, and they're both panting, basking in each others nearness. 

Adam's fangs ache as he does an experimental thrust, Nika moaning low and scratching her nails down his chest—and oh how he did **not** want those to heal—and thrusts up into her again peppering kisses up and down her neck, this time brushing up against that spot that made her shudder and see stars.

Adam groans low in his throat, the sound vibrating against Nika's skin making her burn hotter as she clenches down on him, moving with him and chanting his name like a prayer and plea. His fangs elongate as they move faster the slick noise from their joining audible and only making things better as he sinks them into her neck without so much with a second thought—her blood filling his mouth, and his senses heighten and he clings to her tighter...

Just as Nika screams her release, his name flying from her mouth repeatedly, and him following after a few more hard thrusts, and marks her as _his mate_ , shuddering as the aftershocks subsided and laps at the marks until the bleeding stopped.

They stay like that, him on his back and her remaining on top of him, laying on his bare chest.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Nika kisses the spot right above his heart and smiles at him. And he suddenly felt a wave of love directed at him...

"Plenty of times, yes," his answer was lighter as he smiled at her, running his fingers down the curve of her backside. He felt like he was floating, the other part of him told him he shouldn't have marked her, shouldn't have done anything at all, but he pushed it down even further and wanted to stay there for as long as they could.

"Well then, I will tell you again, I love you Adam du Mortain, as much as I love everything, wwhich comes as a hard second after you," she moves up to brush her lips against his, _And I'm honored to be your mate._ She sends to him through their bond, just as she kisses him passionately.

"Nika Orys I am grateful that you accepted me as yours just as I have accepted you as mine," he breathes, "I will love you till the ends of time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coffee and three hours of sleep does not do me well.  
> Long live tea drinkers.


End file.
